


Deception

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Violence, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles catches Derek in bed with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of of the prompt "Derek cheats on Stiles and just ANGST. Please and thank you :)" from the lovely [mumford-and-buns](http://mumford-and-buns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I originally wrote it [here](http://educateddummy.tumblr.com/) and crossposted it [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3937304/).

Stiles knew, he'd always known, he just didn't think he would see it. He'd been with Derek for five years. He knew all the man's tells. They'd been doing great up until a year ago. Derek had gotten a job bartending. He would stay out all night and come home in the mornings. Stiles would get up and continue his day, acting like it didn't effect him at all.

Over time, Derek started coming home less and less. Hanging out with friends from work in the morning, leaving his spot in the bed cold. Stiles wanted to spend time with Derek, but the more he tried the more Derek rebelled.

By the time Stiles had given up, Derek was already coming home smelling of cheap cologne much to strong for his werewolf senses to take. He would immediately take a shower and then go to sleep in preparation for the next day. It was a pattern, one Stiles knew too well.

No, Stiles would tell himself, Derek would never cheat on me. He's not that kind of guy. Yet, he ignored the warning. Scott would try to tell him things but he'd ignore him and Isaac would give him puppy dog looks. The day Peter sat him down to talk was the first time Stiles cried. And boy did he cry, for hours on Peter's shoulder.

Ironic, Stiles thought. Still, nothing prepared Stiles for this day. He'd just got home from class and dropped his books on the table. He hadn't heard a thing since he'd had the headphones on playing his iPod. Stiles hummed along to the music up the stairs, taking off his shirt along the way.

Upon opening his bedroom door he found Derek deep between some woman's legs in the middle of their bed. Hearing Stiles gasp, Derek jerked back in surprise and turned to face Stiles wide-eyed.

"Stiles!" He said quickly, "this isn't what it looks like."

Stiles stared at him for a moment then began to laugh. And laugh, and laugh. The whole scene had been so funny to him it took a moment to realize his tears of laughter had become tears of pain, and that his joyful coughs had become pained groaned. Derek pushed the chick off the bed and rushed to his partners side only to be slapped away.

"No," Stiles said while wiping his tears.

"No," he whispered. "I've lied to myself long enough, even though everyone else could see what was right in front of my face."

Stiles glared at Derek, then turned towards the closet to grab his pre-made bag just incase something like this happened. As Stiles tried to walk out of the room Derek grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall. By now Derek's female 'friend' was rushing out the room clothes in hand heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Derek growled, eyes glowing a deep red. Stiles gulped, trying hard not to whine. He knew that whatever he did next needed to be strong, needed to show Derek that he could live without him. Even though Stiles knew in his heart he couldn't.

Gathering all the strength he could muster, Stiles pushed Derek off him and turned towards the door again. When Derek rushed him Stiles yelped as his body hit the floor. Derek flipped him over.

"I said you aren't leaving," he repeated harsher.

"SCOTT! ISAAC! PETER! SOMEBODY!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs while trying to wiggle free.

"Stop it! Stiles, stop. Just listen to me," Derek pleaded with a pained look in his eyes.

No, Stiles thought to himself. If he looked he would give in, if he gave in all this would have been for nothing. Stiles kneed Derek in the crotch and scrambled to get up just as Peter burst up the stairs.

Looking at the scene before him Peter wolfed out and attacked Derek giving Stiles the chance to get away. Soon, Scott and Isaac came clambering in to help their frightened pack member.

"Stop! Stop it both of you!" Stiles yelled at the fighting family members. they immediately froze. Stiles sighed and got his bag off the floor.

"Look, you guys shouldn't be fighting you're family. And you're all the other has left. I'm just gonna leave now. I'll have Scott get my things later," he said as he descended the stairs. Walking out the door without looking back, Stiles got and his jeep and headed to his Dads'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good with angst, but I hope you all liked it. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot and that is how it will stay.
> 
> EDIT: Please do not ask me to continue this anymore. I have no idea what to do with it nor do I have the inspiration for it.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
